


Just Like This

by gothdeclanlynch



Series: Kinktober 2020 Gangsey Series [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Lingerie, adam parrish is hot with a henrietta accent, and because I said so, and ill die on this hill, and there is not nearly enough bluedam content, blue sargent can kiss because its what she deserves, i just think blue would be really hot in forest green lingerie okay??, implied gangsey btw, thigh riding, yes i wrote more bluedam dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdeclanlynch/pseuds/gothdeclanlynch
Summary: “Anyways, I’m coming over and it’s not like you have anything better to do.”“Besides” she said, in a tone that usually implied trouble. “I have a surprise for you”.ORBlue has a surprise for Adam and Adam has never been more grateful to have such a hot girlfriend.
Relationships: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent
Series: Kinktober 2020 Gangsey Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2 for Adam/Blue under the prompt "lingerie"
> 
> Thank you to Madi for being such a lovely beta and always indulging in my Bluedam obsession! This is part of my Kinktober TRC series so feel free to check out the rest! As always, comments make my day and PLEASE talk to me about Bluedam on twitter or tumblr @gothdeclanlynch

It’s one of those rare weekends over the Summer where Ronan goes upstate to visit his brothers in DC, Opal is causing havoc with Calla and Gwenllian at Fox Way, and Adam has The Barns to himself. He had resigned his Saturday evening to college prep when Blue had called to say she was bored and coming over later. 

“Don’t you have like three other boyfriends you could bother?” Adam had teased fondly.

“Well I don’t know where Noah is but Henry dragged Gansey to another stupid political dinner,” she complained through the phone. 

“Ahh right, and you’re still on a political event ban after the guillotine joke.”

“It was funny,” she insisted. “Anyways, I’m coming over and it’s not like  _ you  _ have anything better to do.”

“Besides” she said, in a tone that usually implied trouble. “I have a surprise for you”. 

Adam got no further answers on what the surprise was as Blue promptly hung up the phone and he was left to mull it over for the rest of the day. Personally, he just hoped Blue hadn’t tried to get back into baking again. The girl had many talents, but none of them involved an oven. 

\- - - - - - - -

Blue arrived without any poorly made baked goods, to Adam’s relief. She was however, wearing a long, thick winter’s coat, which was curious as it was the middle of summer. Adam let her in without comment, Blue’s wardrobe was often… unusual, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying the view. 

He propped his arms on the back of the couch as he sat down, gesturing for Blue to follow suit. 

“So what’s this surprise you mentioned?”

Blue grins devilishly at the boy sitting in front of her. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask”. And then she was unbuttoning her coat, and as it dropped to the floor, Adam began reconsidering his stance on God. 

The only thing she had on underneath the coat was a matching set of forest green lingerie. 

All he got out was a groaned “fuck Blue” as he raked his eyes over what she was wearing.

The bra was mostly see-through lace, connected to the straps by two cute little bows. He knew his eyes were on her cleavage for far too long, but she looked far too good for him not to. His eyes snaked down to a garter which displayed the same green lace across her stomach and connected to a simple string underwear, dotted with the same lace, complete with suspenders which were currently holding up a pair of pantyhose that made her legs look utterly sinful.

When he finally managed to pull his gaze from her attire, Blue’s lips were pulled into a smirk and her eyes darkened as she watched him watch her. 

Her voice was low and unintentionally seductive as she said “I remembered green was your favourite colour” and Adam had to bite back a groan as he beckoned her closer. 

She climbed onto his lap side straddle, with her legs sitting up on the rest of the couch and looked up at him with the same trademark grin.

“You are going to be the death of me Blue Sargent”.

His lips were on hers before she could get a retort in and she was more than happy to let him kiss her, eagerly cupping his jaw to pull him closer. 

It was in between kisses that he got out a “So what did I do to deserve this gift?”, gesturing to the lingerie in question. 

Blue shrugged her shoulders. “Like I said, I was bored”.

Adam chuckled. “You came over to seduce me… because you were bored?”

Blue huffed impatiently. “Yes. Now do you want to discuss the strategics of me seducing you or do you want to go back to kissing me?”

Adam murmured out “I always forget how impatient you can be”, but his lips were already on hers again, hungrier this time. He let his hands roam over the curve of her breasts, down her hips, and then underneath her ass, which he used to spin her to face him directly. Blue’s hands came to rest on his chest for balance as she sat straddling his thighs. 

“What do you want?” she asked, kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. 

“You,” Adam replied huskily, and grasped Blue’s wrists as she went to take off her bra. 

“No,” he clarified. “I want you just like this”. 

“Just like this?”

Adam released her wrist to grip her waist, manoeuvring her so she was straddling his right thigh, eyes locked with hers. 

His Henrietta accent came out in a thick drawl. “I want to watch you get yourself off on my thigh darlin’, looking just like that.” 

Blue shivered at the way he said it and couldn’t help the way her hips rocked into his thigh in response. She felt herself flush with embarrassment and tried to duck her head away from Adam’s searing eye contact to no avail. 

Adam’s finger hooked under her chin and he dragged her gaze back to him, his eyes holding a dangerous glint to them. 

“Oh, don’t get shy on me now, sugar”. He smirks, lips coming to press kisses down her neck and over her collarbones. 

Blue can’t help the whimper that escapes her, and her hips begin rocking into Adam’s thigh again, looking for the friction she’s so desperately after. Adam continues to tease her up into a frenzy and she lets out a moan as his fingers brush over a sensitive nipple. 

“You look so beautiful like that darlin’. Dressed up so pretty and getting off on my thigh”.

Blue bites her lip in an attempt to quiet her steadily increasing moans, bracing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to rut herself against him harder, hoping to relieve the tension quickly building in her core. 

“God Blue, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so close aren’t you?”

Blue lets out another pathetic whimper at his mocking and nods, leaning her forehead against his and looking away, trying to focus on the task at hand. She  _ is  _ so close and they both know it. 

Adam directs her gaze back to him, unrelenting in his desire to look at her, and the intense fire in his eyes as he eagerly consumes her every sound and expression nearly sends her over the edge. 

“Look at me, Blue. I want to see you come undone”. And the demand is all it takes for Blue’s orgasm to come crashing over her. Adam rubs circles on her hips as she works through it. Blue’s forehead leans back against Adam’s as she tries to catch her breath. 

“Wow. Who knew you were so good with your mouth Parrish?” Blue teases before he is pulling her lips towards his again. 

“Oh I am not even close to done with you tonight, sweetheart”. 

  
  



End file.
